


雪碧兑酒 第十二章

by taozi50311041



Category: Tharn Type The Series
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taozi50311041/pseuds/taozi50311041
Relationships: Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Kudos: 31





	雪碧兑酒 第十二章

面对男人突如其来的告白，少年显然没有准备好。type甚至绝得对方这种信手拈来的花样十分讨人嫌，可能是心理上让这家伙得了好处，自己觉得不爽，总之tharn脸上那抹浅笑让type觉得自己被占尽了便宜。  
  
“怎么了？”tharn又问道。  
  
说话间，男人宽大的手已经往少年的腰窝滑去。刚刚下课的少年穿着白色的衬衫，料子并没有那么柔软，却十分轻薄，顺着腰线滑下去可以感受到男孩温热的皮肤。  
  
“tharn，我之前一直是直男，而且……”是beta。  
  
type又觉得这话说不出口。  
  
今天他真的很不像自己，说话吞吞吐吐，脑子里想的事也说不出口，这根本不是平时的他！都怪tharn这个家伙！  
  
“你这样真的很讨打。”type瞥了一眼男人，把脸别了过去。  
  
“可是我现在是你的男人啊。”tharn将手用力揽了一下，少年本来就没站好，整个人被他抱在怀里，鼻子尖也顶上了男人的鼻尖，一股龙舌兰香甜的味道袭来。  
  
又是这种味道。危险，上次就是因为信息素才着了这混蛋的道！  
  
type心里的小算盘又开始啪啪作响。到底该怎么办呢？如果真的像no说的那样，Omega一辈子只能被一个alpha标记，那我这辈子岂不是只能跟tharn……嘿！我在想什么啊！  
  
“type，其实我以前以为你的信息素是柠檬味的，实际上我发现啊……”男人顿了顿，一双狭长的眼镜闪着亮光，上下打量着眼前的猎物，像是要将眼前的猎物的衣服剥开一样；“我发现你不是柠檬味的，你是雪碧味的。”  
  
“雪碧？”  
  
tharn笑道；“又甜又炸，还带气泡的。”  
  
type总觉得这话像是在内涵自己，拳头在男人的前胸上用力一锤；“混蛋！”  
  
“哦噫，疼啊type。”男人吸了口气，浓眉轻皱在一起。  
  
少年根本没怎么用力，tharn这样又在装可怜。谁才会在乎他！  
  
不过type怎么想怎么觉得这个形容还挺像自己的，可惜自己的信息素自己闻不到，不然真得找人问问。不过他又觉得tharn这家伙会不会是因为喜欢喝雪碧才喜欢上自己的啊……  
  
“反正你都和我标记了，现在反悔也来不及啦。”  
  
type立刻反驳道；“谁说来不及啊，我可以去找别人的。做爱这种事，又不是只能跟你。”  
  
tharn又觉得自己的小暴龙气人起来真的有一手；“Omega只能跟一个人在一起啊。”  
  
“那都是教科书上说的……”  
  
“但是alpha可以标记很多人。”  
  
“！！！”  
  
tharn当然也不甘示弱；“而且啊，我要是标记一个人，就会让他对我欲罢不能，死心塌地。”  
  
你这家伙！！！！  
  
“你还想标记谁啊？”type皱眉道。  
  
“你要是出轨去找别人的话，我当然也可以吧。”  
  
男人说这话的时候依然面带微笑，但是不知道怎么，type觉得他话里有话，好像真的有点失落，就像在等他说“你不要去找别人，我也不会去找别人。”一样。但是以足球少年的性格怎么会让他如愿呢？  
  
“随便你！”  
  
type实在懒得跟他周旋，还是趁早离开比较好。等到过两天去医务室那里问问医生有没有什么取消标记的药，就这么一次疏忽，万一真把自己一辈子给栽进去可就太不值得了。  
  
男孩说着就打算推开tharn。但是对方的胳膊坚实有力，就像铁箍一样，面对少年用力的挣脱竟然纹丝不动。  
  
“放开我！混蛋……”type喝道；“我是直男啊tharn！我告诉你，就算是六种性别，我也只会喜欢女性的那三种……啊！”  
  
少年正准备再锤对方一拳，谁知道那只宽大的手又阻断了少年的挣扎。纤长的手指显然是常年接受吉他弦的洗礼，在少年衣服内部滑上了肩胛肌，粗糙却十分灵活，只是在敏感部位一捏，就轻易地掐断了男孩的宣言。  
  
“是么？要不要再回忆一下……你到底喜不喜欢我？”  
  
“回忆你妹……啊，你，别捏那里……”  
  
type本来还在声势浩大地呵斥对方的下作行径，突然却被男人一摸扼制住了咽喉，这会声音小得就像苍蝇一样，嘤嘤在喉咙中，发不出声了。  
  
“看吧，起码在身体上你还是诚实的。”  
  
tharn满意地看着面前少年的表现。type很不经弄，只是揉了一下腰上的皮肉就浑身发红了。  
  
“tharn，你……我明天就去医务室，找医生开解除标记的药，或是可以让标记淡化的药。”  
  
男人手上的动作在听到这句话之后就停止了。tharn的脸从少年的颈窝里慢慢抬起。说实话他没想到对方居然会这么讨厌gay，或是说男性alpha。明明昨天晚上的表现还不错，而且似乎type也非常满意，难道是自己操之过急了？  
  
“type，难道你就这么……”男人话说到一半，突然哽了一下；“其实只是当炮友也没什么不好对吧？只是跟我当炮友呢？”  
  
type觉得这事他还可以考虑一下。毕竟对方的技巧不错，没和tharn上床之前，他都做好了最坏的打算，但实际上感觉还挺好。不是挺好，而是非常好……甚至昨天晚上做到最后是真的有种欲仙欲死的感觉。  
  
男孩乌黑的眸子转了一圈，英俊帅气的脸此时就像是个小恶魔；“呃……也行吧。”小恶魔又冥思了一下，觉得自己不能吃亏；“当炮友可以，但是，你不能跟别人说我们的关系，不然就不做了！”  
  
tharn听着点了点头。  
  
“还有，等我去找医生弄到了消除标记的药，我就会离开你，不要对我死缠烂打。你能做到么？”  
  
男人听见他说的话，环绕在type腰上的胳膊顿感无力，过了好一会才答道；“可以。”  
  
type嘴角勾起一抹笑容。  
  
对啊，这才是最好的结局。肉体上的欢愉并没有什么，到头来找个妹子谈恋爱才是正道。  
  
“如果是这样的话，就来履行炮友之间的义务吧？”tharn笑道。  
  
type还想说什么，但是男人很快就堵住了他的嘴。  
  
鼓手是真的不想再从小恶魔的嘴巴里听到任何一句气人的话了，还是直接堵上，不让他说来得好。  
  
少年丰盈的嘴唇十分诱人，口感也是绝佳，仅仅是含住他柔软的唇珠，就有甜甜的津液从男孩的嘴角流下来。  
  
tharn也很奇怪，type明明长了一张微笑唇，说话的时候怎么总是能让人这么生气，如果这样的男孩肯多笑一下，肯定有大把的人愿意臣服在他的运动裤下。  
  
“嗯……你，你怎么突然……唔……”  
  
男孩还想继续说话，但是口腔中扫过的舌头粘滑柔软，探到他的舌尖就紧紧纠缠起来，像是要汲取他的蜜汁一样，十分急迫。  
  
男人的手也不安分，从后背转移到胸前，顺着少年腹部肌肉的浅壑慢慢摸上了他的胸口。几粒扣子早就被他解开了，衣领皱巴巴地挂在男孩的肩膀上，有股说不出的诱人。  
  
“昨晚你不是也觉得挺爽的么？”tharn的舌头舔了一下男孩的唇瓣；“今天继续。”  
  
“继续个屁，老子屁股疼……混蛋。”虽然说这话有点羞耻，但是type还是忍不住要说。  
  
tharn这个狐狸总是套路他，情话说的一套一套的，但是身体上受不住这样的刺激，昨天晚上那里好像被撕裂了一点，给他疼得一整天都不能好好走路。今天晚上再做的话，岂不是明天都不能下床了……  
  
“今天不行。”果断拒绝。  
  
tharn抚了抚少年的后脑勺，像是安慰似的顺毛。露出了一丝内疚的表情。手也慢慢放下，就连alpha的侵略性信息素都减弱了许多。  
  
“不过就是做爱啊，这种疼到是不在话下。”type最讨厌别人把自己当Omega，或者当柔弱的女人，他可不是一碰就会碎的花瓶啊喂。  
  
男人听了眼睛一亮，突然像是迸发着闪光一样，用力在已经被套路了的暴躁小兔脸上咗了一口。  
  
“乖啊。”  
  
草，又被套路了。type简直想打自己一拳。  
  
自己这样说，难道不就是同意的意思么？  
  
tharn也不在乎type说什么了，胳膊揽住少年的腰，抱着他就挪到了床边，两个人一齐倒在了床上。  
  
alpha的信息素又开始狂妄起来，如同洪水猛兽一般。房间里暗淡的灯光下，龙舌兰的味道就是一股催情剂。明明type已经喷了抑制喷雾，但还是觉得身体里有什么东西被煽动了起来。  
  
“啊……tharn，我问你，alpha的信息素为什么会威力这么大？”  
  
男人正在专心致志地舔弄少年的耳垂，那男孩经不起这样的逗弄，身体红了大半，就像在红酒中泡过一样。  
  
“alpha的信息素对alpha不起太大作用，但是对Omega可以催动发情期。”  
  
“那这都是你故意的？”type已经开始觉得自己的脑子嗡嗡响了，身体也被alpha的信息素挑逗得开始发热。  
  
“是啊。”男人毫不否认。  
  
“草……啊，你，你别弄那里。”  
  
男人的手探到少年的前胸，两颗粉嫩的乳头微微塌陷着，就像第一次被采摘前那样，非常害羞。tharn的手指沾了点唾液，再次逗弄着左胸，没一会儿乳尖就挺立了起来，开始发硬。  
  
“我不弄这里？但是你好像很喜欢的样子。”tharn的手指恶意地在左胸的乳晕上打圈，故意不碰他的敏感点，似乎就在等少年自己投降。  
  
“唔……”  
  
type被挑逗的紧紧咬了咬后槽牙。真的爽，爽得他都要硬了。  
  
男人见足球少年的脸已经憋红了，这样不敢承认自己身体的愉悦，十分想捉弄他。  
  
type隐隐觉得有什么湿热的东西裹在了自己的胸口，低头一看，狐狸正吐着舌头顶弄着他的乳头。两颗粉红色的乳粒水涔涔地发着亮光，在男人的嘴唇之间来回吞吐。  
  
“啊……疼，别咬……”  
  
“疼么？”tharn问道；“好像很爽呢。”  
  
type只觉得自己的腹部已经开始生热，这种刺激非常大，他甚至觉得希望男人再多弄弄他的敏感地带。  
  
修长的手指滑过的皮肤隐隐发热，而这作恶的人显然不想让男孩好受，转移了攻击地区。  
  
Omega在人群里负责生育的职责，所以身体的敏感点很多，在性别分化之前type都一致认为是自己身体的原因，以至于他自己平时打飞机的时候捏捏乳头也会觉得爽得要死。但是现在他似乎明白了，性征不同，这具淫荡的身体似乎就是为了做爱而生的。  
  
“你……再多弄一下。”  
  
鼓手当然不会按照他想的那样，邪笑了一下，手便转移到了男孩的腹部。  
  
这里更热，就在tharn舔弄type的乳头的时候，男孩的下体就搭起了小帐篷，后穴已经开始分泌爱液了。  
  
type承受不住男人富有技巧性的爱抚，爽得脑袋都开始发晕，想干脆按着tharn的手帮自己撸。  
  
“想让我摸这里？”男人的手指点了点type胯下隆起的软肉。  
  
那火热的触感简直快要顶出牛仔裤迸发出来了。tharn当然要抓住这个软肋，三下五除二扒掉了足球少年的裤子。灰色的平角内裤已经被浸湿了，隐隐约约显示着柱体的形状。  
  
“啊——”  
  
tharn握住了少年的脚踝，强制将他的两条腿分开，这才是绝好的风景。长期锻炼的小腹十分平坦，两条劲瘦的腿没有一丝赘肉，而大腿根的地方就是一层薄薄的内裤，隐隐约约勾了出两颗肉球的形状。  
  
男人的手常年拨弄吉他弦，有些粗糙，隔着内裤揉捏type的性器都让对方浪叫连连。  
  
“啊……tharn，你……”  
  
“怎么了？”tharn挑眉看他；“这里不想要？”  
  
type也不顾什么了，双手在床单上胡乱抓着，实在太爽了，怎么会这么带劲，男人的手不同于自己的手，随便搓哪个地方都想让自己射出来。  
  
“要……不要隔着，内裤……”  
  
这种隔靴搔痒实在不够。他还想要更多。  
  
tharn遵照指示褪去了少年的内裤。粉嫩的肉棒从内裤里弹了出来。因为性征的制约，Omega的性器并不如alpha那样壮观，只是普通的尺寸。但type的不太一样，就像是从未用过那样粉嫩。  
  
tharn的手握住了少年的肉棒开始上下撸动，没两下柱身就变得通红起来并且开始淌泪，一滴滴地滴在男孩的腹部。  
  
“啊啊啊啊……好爽，再快点，tharn……嗯，好舒服……”  
  
tharn听着对方的浪叫自己当然也不好受，他的大肉棒已经在裤子里憋太久了。更何况自己喜欢的人正两腿打开地顺着他的手上下顶腰，十分刺激。  
  
男人也褪掉了自己的牛仔裤，只穿着一条平角内裤，沉甸甸的东西在type的臀缝中来回磨蹭，在小穴的外面轻轻顶弄着。  
  
type轻吼道；“tharn……你，你可以进来。”  
  
就这么一句通关御领像是特赦tharn可以大干特干那样。  
  
少年的眼尾已经十分的湿润，脸上一团绯色，他快承受不住这样的感觉了，他需要更多。  
  
“你需要再适应一会。”  
  
type简直要被他给逼疯了，大嚷了一句；“快点干我！”  
  
男人的手指还在type双臀之间的小穴周围打圈，听他这么一说，手指猛地插了进去。  
  
这次type的反应明显不像第一次那么剧烈，而是轻而易举地就把它们吃了进去。柔软火热的内壁裹着指节分明的手指轻轻收缩着，像是要自己探寻身体的敏感点，不住地将男人的手指往身体里送。  
  
“啊……tharn，快点，我想要。”  
  
手指不由分说地从身体里抽了出来，随即又有什么冰冰凉的东西抵在了后穴。激得type汗毛倒竖。  
  
“啊——你，插了什么东西进来？！”  
  
tharn在少年的嘴唇上小咗了一口，露出他平时最温柔的笑容；“药啊宝贝儿，我怎么忍心让你再受伤呢？”  
  
虽然他说这话老不正经，但是给击中了type正在砰砰跳的心脏。  
  
男人平时就像狐狸一样会套路人，看似是白的，实际上切开还不知道是什么颜色。  
  
少年看着压在自己身上的人，tharn的那张脸在阴影里依然十分的俊美，薄唇微张，一排贝齿，微微一笑就能让人神魂颠倒。  
  
长得这么好看，器大活好，睡到也不亏。  
  
type越想越觉得无所谓。  
  
“怎么了？这么看我，是不是爱上我了？”  
  
type被他的骚话憋了个脸红，闷声一句；“没有 ！混蛋……”  
  
男人抓住他的脚踝就在小腿处咬了一口，惊得少年叫了出来。  
  
臀缝里的两根手指还在小穴中探索，这时候小穴已经变得十分松软，翕合地流出蜜液，而手指确实已经不能再将它填满了，是时候上真家伙。  
  
type的后穴已经被手指磨的发痒，十分难耐，需要一个什么东西才能止住这份饥渴。  
  
“插我，快……”  
  
男人猛地抬起少年的两条腿，架在肩膀上，不过因为对方已经全身酥麻，双腿根本不受控制，又滑落到了tharn的臂弯里。  
  
tharn把少年的腰弯成了一个弧度，压着他的两条腿，直到少年可以看到小穴的弧度。接着脱下了自己的内裤。  
  
男人的肉棒已经变成了深紫色，十分的狰狞，青筋在肉柱上盘绕着跳动着，又粗又大，像是活物一般。  
  
type每看到一次就觉得自己的身体真的可以吞下这么大的东西么？  
  
少年不禁吞了吞口水。  
  
“唔……tharn，你可以进来了，快点……”  
  
男人吻了吻少年的唇，随即舌头便闯了进来，与他的缠绕在一起。  
  
下体在已经被拓开的小穴边缘磨蹭，深紫色的头部渗出淫液在肛口边缘打圈，一轻一重地插入。  
  
“啊啊……嗯，tharn……”  
  
“我进来了。”  
  
tharn扶着自己的性器用力一插到底，十分顺滑几乎没有阻碍。火热的肠壁包裹着性器，十分紧致，爽得tharn低吼出声。  
  
火热的气息喷在少年的侧颊。  
  
“啊啊啊啊啊……tharn，……啊，嗯，好舒服……”  
  
巨大的肉棒在身体内部抽插，把嫣红的小穴都豁开一个小口，精液随着肛口流得到处都是。挺翘的双臀被拍打得发出“啪啪”声，十分淫荡。  
  
这份欢愉是type无法拒绝的，身体竟然随着tharn的动作迎合起来。  
  
男人看着身下的少年被自己插得呻吟着，一双凤眼都有点湿润，魅惑又勾人。忍不住加快了速度。  
  
“嗯嗯啊啊，tharn，不行……太快了，啊啊……”少年的双臀已经被胯部拍打得通红，淫水顺着臀缝把床单都浸湿了个彻底，水盈盈地在肉棒和穴口之间连出两道银丝。  
  
男人又将type的腰抬得高了一些，像是要将两人交合的地方给少年看。  
  
肉龙就那么抽插在穴口中，一浅一深，蜜液包裹着tharn的性器，水光发亮。少年的眼睛在水雾中看着这一切，自己正在被男人插着，而且还这么爽……  
  
type像是的嘴唇蹭了蹭男人的鼻尖；“tharn，插我，用力，我……啊啊啊啊啊啊……”  
  
tharn定力再好也受不了小恶魔这样的勾引，更加用力地顶了进去，一下一下就像要把人贯穿一样。  
  
男孩被顶得往床单上面滑，身体里又痛又痒，却还是想要应和男人的顶弄。  
  
突然好像打到了某一个敏感点，type的身体一个激灵，像是断了线一样开始战栗起来。  
  
“啊……tharn，干我，干死我……就这里，啊……用力。”  
  
tharn也知道type在性事上从来不屑于遮掩自己的快感，一声声浪叫叫得他也十分兴奋。  
  
粗大的龟头在湿热的甬道里贯穿，九浅一深，富有技巧性地顶弄着那个敏感点，淫水从小穴深处开始源源不断地涌了出来，湿哒哒地又增加了几分润滑。  
  
少年的身体整个都酥软成了一滩水，劲瘦的腰被男人钢铁一般的手箍在床上，用力顶弄着。  
  
“tharn……我，我快射了……呃……啊啊啊不要突然，不要突然这么用力。啊啊……呃嗯……”少年想说什么但是全然被男人的吻给堵住了。  
  
男人的双手摸着少年的腹部，柔软的腰腹被男人的手放肆地揉捏。嘴唇吮吸着少年的嘴，汲取着津液。霸道地拒绝type的声音。  
  
下身更加用力的插送，爽得身下的人淫叫不止。  
  
男人的手又摸上了type硬挺的性器，原本粉嫩的肉柱已经涨红得快要射出来了，但是届于临界点之下，还是差那么一点。tharn粗糙的手指在马眼处揉捻两下，就惹的一手的淫水，精水随着柱身流淌不止。  
  
“嗯……tharn……求你，帮我摸摸。”  
  
“求”这类的词语type可不常用，tharn一勾唇，帅气的脸上多了一丝魅惑。原本还在揉搓性器的手突然停了下来，一个用力扼住了茎根。  
  
原本正准备发泄欲望的少年失去了发泄口，整个人低喘起来。  
  
“不……放开，我要射了，混蛋……唔……”  
  
男人又亲了上去；“不能这么快就射哦。”  
  
“！！！”  
  
type有火发不出，但是自己身体里的一股邪火已经快把理智淹没了。更何况身体的巨物还在一上一下地顶弄着前列腺，从尾椎到头顶都被击中了一般，闪过一丝麻爽的快感。  
  
男人看着自己正在抽插的小穴，已经变成了嫣红色，下体被自己的手掰弄得显现出了几道指痕，画面又激起了几分欲望。  
  
“tharn，然我射吧……嗯……”type突然搂着男人的脖子给他了一个深吻。  
  
tharn不可能不为所动，小暴龙也有这么积极主动的一天。  
  
type此时眼角已经快浸出眼泪了，就像是被狠狠欺负了一般，被亲吻舔弄的嘴唇泛着红光。从脖颈到前胸，那白衬衫早就被扔到了床下，而身上几乎吻痕遍布，没有几处皮肤是完好的。  
  
tharn心说满意，也好好服务一下自己的老婆。  
  
男人的手指在type的肉棒上来回撸动着，之间在龟头与柱体间的褶皱上来回拨弄，引的少年呻吟不止。没两下就射了，粘稠的精液喷洒到了男孩的前胸，落在那两颗可怜的奶头上。  
  
tharn当然不能放过这个好机会，舌尖扫过少年胸前的两颗小红果，将白浊吃了下去。  
  
这个举动把人惊呆了。  
  
“tharn……嗯，你，你吃下去了……”type呻吟的声音十分粘腻，但他自己却感觉不到，无时无刻在刺激着男人的耳膜。  
  
tharn看着眼睛有些泛红的男孩，十分好欺负，下体也用力抽送了两下。  
  
“啊——”  
  
好巧不巧，正好擦过生殖腔的凹陷处。  
  
这个地方对于Omega而言十分的敏感，神经也非常密集。粗大的龟头在生殖腔的凹陷处滑过，引得type一阵浪叫。  
  
少年已经受不了了，就像一条抛到岸上的鱼一般，又是躲避又是迎合地扭动着自己的腰。  
  
“嗯……tharn，不要……”  
  
tharn怎么会让他如愿呢，随即用力在生殖腔的凹陷处顶了两下，顶得少年抑制不住地呻吟起来。  
  
男人放下了少年的腿，随即坐了下来，然后扶着type的腰让男孩慢慢从床上直起来，直到坐上了自己的腰。  
  
type感到那巨物在自己的穴口内又涨大了三分，那火热发硬的程度根本无法全部吃进去，除非顶破生殖腔才能够把巨大的性器全部吞下。  
  
火热的肉头顶着生殖腔，以至于少年无法完全坐下去，只能悬着自己的臀部，双手撑在tharn的腹部。  
  
原本已经进行了很久的性事弄得两人大汗淋漓，尤其是type，他已经有些发颤了，双腿酥软，根本支撑不起自己的身体。  
  
“唔……tharn，有点疼……”type一边坐下去一边轻轻吸气。  
  
男人的手指轻挑了一下少年的下巴，红润的嘴唇淌下了一股津液，顺着下巴淌到了锁骨上，包裹在皮肤的红痕上，十分惹眼。勾得tharn忍不住低呼一口热气。  
  
这样骑乘体位风景也十分美妙。type的双腿并不是那么纤细而是肉劲十足，两片浑圆挺翘的臀瓣夹着自己的肉棒不住颤抖，颤抖一次小穴就收缩一次，夹得男人忍不住想要射出来。  
  
“好深……tharn，不要这样的体位，有点……啊——”  
  
type话还没说完，下身的肉柱就用力一顶。男人的腰就像装了马达一样用力挺起，“啪”地一声就将自己的性器送进了小穴的最深处，甚至将生殖腔的凹陷处给撑开了一个小口。  
  
少年的身体承受不住这样的折磨，已经射过一轮的肉棒再一次硬挺了以来，随着身下人一次次打桩一样的挺送，贴在男人的腹部上涌出一连串的精水。  
  
“type，舒服吗，啊?”男人一边用力抽送一边问道。  
  
这样真的很卑鄙，少年根本无法回答，只能随着身下人的律动不住地呻吟。  
  
“啊啊啊啊……tharn，嗯嗯……啊……”  
  
“type，叫声‘老公’来听听？”男人用手将身上正在上下吞吐自己肉棒的少年揽在了怀里，粗大的性器也被吐出了大半。  
  
男人火热的舌尖探进了少年的耳朵里，一轮接着一轮的刺激让对方不停打颤。这时候穴口的淫水已经流得一塌糊涂，穴口被蹂躏得撑开，轻而易举地就可以将男人的巨物纳入身体里。  
  
少年颤声道；“不……你，混蛋tharn……”  
  
tharn正看着少年汗水淋漓，眼眶也快被泪水打湿了，实在是心生怜爱，但又觉得这张嘴实在该惩罚一番。  
  
“不？”tharn笑道，随即两手掰开了少年的臀瓣，将那个被蹂躏得艳红的穴口撑到最大，疯狂地挺送着自己的肉棒。  
  
生殖腔被撑开的穴口被肉棒捅得更大，一次一次抽插引得少年尖叫着，不知到底是痛还是爽。  
  
这时候type的身体就像被万蚁吞噬了一般，酥麻得没有了骨头，只能趴在tharn的胸口接受着下身狂风暴雨一般的肆虐。  
  
“啊啊啊啊……tharn，轻一点，痛，啊……”  
  
“叫老公？”tharn又抽送了数十次。  
  
“老，老公……嗯，轻点……”  
  
tharn看着面前的少年轻轻皱着眉头，嘴唇被他自己咬得有点渗血，明明是爽上云霄的样子，要是现在自己停手那才是真正的不上道。  
  
男人随即几个挺送，用手将少年的腰卡在自己的胯部，用力顶到最深处，将身体内部那个柔软的穴口撑开顶破，硕大的龟头送了进去。  
  
淫水顺着生殖腔流出来，包裹着肉柱，湿滑得让人觉得快要窒息的。  
  
这么柔软的地方，以后都会是我的。tharn看着面前正在受苦的type，嘴唇又缠绕了上去。  
  
“乖，老婆，以后你就是我的老婆了type。”  
  
type当然已经听不进去任何话了，身体里巨痒无比，那根肉刃破开了自己身体里最柔软的穴口，却没有那么痛，而是非常的酸痒，希望对方更加用力地插自己。  
  
“老公，插我，老公……啊……我要受不了了。”  
  
tharn听不得他继续骚言浪语，更加用力地抽插起了生殖腔的内部。  
  
type感到身体里的性器慢慢长大了起来，居然又在体内成结了。少年此时也无法后悔，不过他连着两次接受男人射在自己体内也算是他大度，早上还没有把tharn这个家伙打死。  
  
tharn也觉得自己快射了，每次这个暴躁小兔这么撩自己都没有办法保持定力。  
  
“啊——”  
  
“我喜欢你啊type。”tharn在少年耳边低吼了一句，抽动了数十下将自己的精液射进了生殖腔内。  
  
type也随着最后几次激烈的抽插射了出来，少年挺送着腰，通体绯红，整个人快被tharn给插死过去。过于强烈的刺激是无法让人接受的程度，而体内的结随着精液的射出也慢慢平复了下来。  
  
但是生殖腔却已经将tharn的精液一滴不留地全部都喝掉了，生殖腔穴口还紧紧地咬住男人的茎头，内壁不住地收缩着，使alpha最后的信息素也被完全吸收。  
  
“tharn……我，好累。”  
  
type根本没有力气从tharn的身上站起来，后穴还咬着对方的肉棒不放，两腿都已经开始打颤了。少年坚持了一下，还是无力地趴在tharn的胸口睡着了。  
  
男人抿唇，一双深邃的眼睛带着温柔如水一般的笑意。  
  
起码比上次有进步。  
  
tharn的指尖剐蹭了一下少年的鼻尖。滚烫的汗珠还在鼻尖上滑动，眼皮却已经无力地合上了。乌黑的发上带着汗水，经历了一场狂热的性事之后，带着雪碧味的信息素弥漫在空气当中，甜腻得想让他一口吞下。  
  
“type，你永远都不能拒绝我。”tharn的眼底涌起暗流。  
  
如何才能在这个一直想要离开自己的人身体里打上标记，让他一辈子都离不开呢？  
  
男人摸了摸少年的臀部，慢慢向上，汗滴顺着腰部的沟壑流淌到腰窝里，无比性感。  
  
tharn吻了吻type的嘴唇，抱着男孩去了另外一个干净的床上睡觉。  
  
alpha的信息素包裹着type，龙舌兰的清香交缠着雪碧的味道，像是进入了少年的梦一般，让他微微勾起了唇角。  
  
“要是，怀孕的话，你就离不开我了。”  
  
男人的指尖滑过少年的胸口，慢慢滑到小腹，平坦的小腹是Omega孕育生命的地方，如果这里有一个小包子，那这个人就永远都不会离开自己了。  
  
tharn想着想着，抱着type又亲了一口。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
